Valkyries
The Valkyries 'are the female warriors responsible for taking warriors to the Valhalla upon their death in the mortal realm. One of the Valkyries is described as having a beautiful long braided hair, carrying a shiny sword and a shield. Norse Mythology In Norse mythology, a valkyrie is one of a host of female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live. Selecting among half of those who die in battle (the other half go to the goddess Freya's afterlife field ''Fólkvangr), the valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, ruled over by the god Odin. There, the deceased warriors become einherjar. When the einherjar are not preparing for the events of Ragnarök, the valkyries bear them mead. Valkyries also appear as lovers of heroes and other mortals, where they are sometimes described as the daughters of royalty, sometimes accompanied by ravens and sometimes connected to swans or horses. Known Valkyries include: Alruna, Brynhildr, Eir, Geiravör, Göndul, Gunnr, Herfjötur, Herja, Hlaðguðr svanhvít, Hildr, Hervör alvitr, Hlökk, Kára, Mist, Reginleif, Róta, Sigrdrífa, Sigrún, Skögul and Geirskögul, Skuld, Svipul, and Þrúðr. In the God of War series The Valkyries are servants of Odin, set to choose half of the warriors killed in battle to take them to Valhalla, where every warrior fights and feasts until the day of Ragnarök. If a warrior declines the call of the Valkyrie and engages her in battle, the warrior will be burnt by the intensity of the fight and be doomed to forever roam the mortal realm as a Draugr. ''God of War'' (2018) The Valkyries encountered in the game have become corrupted by a curse. It is up to Kratos and Atreus to defeat them in order to lift that curse. This curse was later revealed to have been cast by Odin out of spite for Freya abandoning him. The curse forces the Valkyries to remain in a physical form, which is an unnatural state to Valkyries. Prolonged stay in a physical form drives Valkyries to insanity, with the only way to free them is to kill the physical form. The Valkyrie Queen Sigrun was forced to seal away the Valkyries to prevent their insanity from causing unnecessary destruction. Side Quest The Valkyries are a side-quest of the game and there are nine different locations to find them. The first eight locations are revealed upon completing the main story but can still be accessed by discovering them. You will also need the Chisel to unlock the Hidden Chambers of Odin and six of the Valkyries, which is obtained during the story. It is recommended to complete the main journey before fighting them as they are powerful warriors. The ninth Valkyrie location can only be accessed once you’ve defeated the other eight and taken their helmets to the Council of Valkyries, on the north side of Lake of Nine. This will summon the Valkyrie Queen. Each Valkyrie in God of War has its own fighting style and you’ll need to adapt accordingly. They all have high resistance and are resistant to burn, frost, shock, weaken and rage. Be ready for a long, drawn-out fight. The Valkyries '''Gunnr Gunnr is a Blade User, whose specialty is using her wings and scythe to fight and cut you. She has four normal attacks. She is located in a Hidden Chamber of Odin near Thamur's Corpse in Midgard. Geirdriful Geirdriful is a Shooter Valkyrie located in a Hidden Chamber of Odin at The Foothills in Midgard. She can cause an frost eruption (an area attack). She is also capable of grappling (but it's not nearly as devastating as Rota) and launching different types of projectiles. Eir Eir is a Defender Valkyrie located in The Mountain in Midgard. She will use her wings/shield to block your attacks and use her mace to hit you with an area of effect attack and blind you with light. In the air she will use her scythe and dash at you. Kara She is a Summoner Valkyrie who is located in the Hidden Chamber of Odin near The River Pass in Midgard. She may be the easiest Valkyrie in the game and fighting her is a good way to check if you have the equipment to attack the other ones. She utilizes spikes and lightning-fast disk projectiles. She is also the only Valkyrie who summons Draugr to aid her in combat. Rota Rota is a Grappler Valkyrie located in a Hidden Chamber of Odin in Helheim. She will yell before hurling herself at you to grapple you and deal heavy damage, either from the front or from the sky. She has an additional spinning attack she charges before launching it towards you. Olrun Olrun is a Dodger Valkyrie located in Alfheim. She is one of the quicker Valkyries and has many unblockable moves that can do devastating damage. She spins to throw multiple feathers at you, dash at you to spin or attack normally. She can also fall from the sky on you in the same way as Rota. As she is really nimble you will have difficulties touching her. Prepare for a long battle, if you do not have the required damage to finish her. Gondul She is a Fire Valkyrie who is the main focus of Trial VI (the summit of the volcano) on Muspelheim. She can attack by causing lava eruptions on the arena. Her fire attacks explode and leave an temporary area setting you in flames. She also use some of the other Valkyries moves such as: the grappling by falling from the sky, an area-of-effect attack and hitting directly with a mace, spinning and dashing at the player after dodging an attack. Hildr She is a Frost Valkyrie who is located within the labyrinth on Niflheim. She can attack by launching an array of ice shards, which will inflict Frost damage. The battle against her takes place within the cursed mist. Sigrun: The Valkyrie Queen Sigrun, The Valkyrie Queen, can be battled at The Council of the Valkyries once all eight of the other Valkyrie helms have been placed on the thrones at the said location. Once all helms are placed, a Realm Tear will appear at the center of the location. Interacting with this Realm Tear will immediately initiate the battle against the Queen. She has every move the other eight warriors did, except for the summoning ability. In addition to this, all of her abilities are empowered and do significantly more damage than their counterparts. The battle is difficult as she's unpredictable and can kill you in one hit even in the lower difficulties. Defeating her will grant you the trophy "Chooser of the Slain". Gallery Sigrun - Valkyrie Queen.jpg Liberated.jpg Fire.jpg Valkyrie Queen entrance.jpg god-of-war-ps4-eir.jpg|Kratos with the remain of Eir. Kratos with the remain of Hildr.jpg|Kratos with the remain of Hildr. Trivia * The word "Valkyrie" comes from the Old Norse "valkyrja", meaning "Chooser of the slain". * Despite being labeled as the queen of the Valkyries, Freya actually has no association with them. The slain would be divided between Odin and Freya, half going to each, and those given to Odin would be escorted to Valhalla and tended to by the Valkyries. Those given to Freya would go to Folkvangr. * Sigrun was later reborn as Kara in the Edda poem Helgakviða Hundingsbana, yet here they are two different Valkyries. * In legend, Gunnr is the Mistress of War. She would appear during the aftermath of any conflict, big or small, as the first to arrive and search for worthy souls for a trip to Vahalla. It was considered a gruesome task but she took with pride. Her judgement of the fallen was unparallaled and an invaluable resource to Odin, thus making her one of his favorites. * In legend, Geirdriful is the Master of Arms in Vahalla. Her responsibility being to train and arm Odin's einherjar, his personal army for when Ragnarok comes. She was said to have her hands full training them. * In legend, Eir is known as The Healer, an oddity amongst the Valkyries as Eir was very quiet and clam. Where her sisters were violent, Eir was gentle, healing mortal and god alike. * In legend, Kara was often called a Wild Storm personified. Calm and collected at one point, then unleashing her fury upon the next. It was said her tears would cleanse the blood-soaked battlefields. * In legend, Rota is a Chooser a the Slain, where like Gunnr and Skuld, she oversees judgement of the fallen, making sure that the worthy enter Vahalla and Hel doesn't overflow with souls. * In legend, Olrun was the daughter of a chieftain, whom she died protecting. Once she was escorted to Vahalla, Olrun decided to dedicate herself to the pursuit of knowledge above all else, which was odd for one among the feasting and roaring denizens of Vahalla. Odin himself saw a kindred spirit within Olrun and her single-minded pursuit of knowledge, thus appointed her as the Valkyrie's resisdent historian. * In legend, Gondul was considered one of the most beautiful of the Valkyries. Known of her silver tongue, sharp wit and her figure so stunning it would literally drive men insane. Thus, Odin forbid her from entering Midgard after a time, for insanity is not a welcome trait in Vahalla. * In legend, Hildr is the Mistress of Battle. Unlike her sisters, whom she doesn't get along with, Hildr got along quite well with the Allfather. Hildr would spend most of her time in Midgard, observing discord between the living and causing some herself at times. As she lived for conflict, many thought she was conflict personified. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Norse Mythology Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:God of War (2018) Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:God of War (2018) Bosses